ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Gunnar Brian
Gunnar Brian is an E-Wrestler currently signed with WPW and is handled by Adam Morris who provided the information on this page. Career Early career Gunnar Brian, born in Manchester England was not trained prior to his debut in PCW. Given his past job being one requiring strength (heavy lifting) it was not seen as a problem that he made a step into a wrestling ring. Upon signing a contract with IVW, he was helped by Taylor Reign, another member of the original roster. Debuting at the end of 2005/start of 2006, he was sent directly into singles competition with the assistance of Coach, a dummy dressed up as an American gym coach. Shortly into his reign he was placed into a feud with his backstage trainer and managed to capture the UK title, however before he could defend the title, it was stripped from him and consequentially he left the company. He was contacted again later on to return, and did so between WPW shows, but once again this was a short stint with him leaving this time on better terms. Proffesional Championship Wrestling (PCW) Shortly after leaving IVW, Gunnar came across PCW, joining at a point considered close towards the end of the company. During his time he formed a few backstage friendships which still stand. Debuting against the chicken-man, El Pollo, Gunnar managed to pick up the win. During his time in PCW, despite a debut victory, he never managed to break out of the Live! Show. His only notable moments in PCW were during the Tournament of Champions where he was paired with another newcomer in Scarlett. Despite this being a chance for both of them, the match resulted in a no contest after interference from a fellow competitor meant neither would advance. PCW vs WPW Surprisingly, Gunnar got himself involved with the PCW/WPW invasion, making his feelings know as he interfered in a match between Jamie Parker and Kaze for a spot in the 5 on 5 Main Event. Gunnar ultimately turned his attack on Kaze leading to a Jamie Parker win. Acting quickly, Gunnar was placed into his WPW debut against Ave Cali, once again coming off with the victory. At When Worlds Collide, everything was put on the line and with Gunnar facing off against Kaze in the opening bout, it seemed vital that Gunnar (representing) needed the win. His need appeared greater to that of Kaze as Gunnar managed to pull off the victory leading PCW into an early lead. But, despite efforts, PCW closed after being defeated overall at the Pay Per View. Because of this, WPW took control of all contracts and it was here, after the merge, that Gunnar seemed to lose the plot. WPW After the merger Gunnar turned his back on the fans, calling them sinners for turning on him. Prior to Ruined Fate, he picked up victory over Scorch with a huge assist from Chris Cage leading to a tag team match against Scorch, and the only man to have beaten him since appearing on WPW, Ranks. After a four way for a shot at the Florida title which saw Jokester gain the win after getting the pin a fraction before Gunnar, Gunnar blamed everyone but himself leading to a match between himself and Jokester at Ruined Fate, during this time, Gunnar also revealed as a mannequin dressed up, despite that he was once again defeated. Redemption saw Gunnar enter a four way for the Florida title, and again he came up short, despite that, the former champion, Gerard Carson, was shelved by Gunnar and his ‘stalker’ whom revealed herself as Gunnar’s long time childhood friend Lillith. Keeping within touching distance Gunnar went into Payback in a strange situation which saw fellow contender Nick Comoroto arrested, for the four consecutive Pay per view, Gunnar was defeated. Leading into Gunnar’s second Tournament of Champions, he was drawn in the first round against The Judge who defeated Gunnar on his way. Despite the defeat Gunnar capitalised on a non title match against Scorch earning a shot at Hallowicked, despite his best efforts Gunnar came up a little short unable to create the upset. Despite this, he shook Scorches hand leaving without a word. On the 13th of November TNT, Gunnar (dressed as Camel Face) led out the entire group of ‘comedy’ wrestlers to cleanse the evil El Pollo Negro, which in turn became a compete massacre with Gunnar standing over all of them proclaiming himself as a Saviour for WPW setting his fights firmly on the Xavier situation, whom he promptly defeated and announced that anyone could be his next victim. This run proved great for him as he chalked up 14 straight wins going into facing the legendary Dream. After defeating Dream in his last ever match, Gunnar moved on picking up 16 wins during that run which saw him jump right up into contention for the Florida title against then champion, Martin Cameron, as well as the Brawl match itself. Once again, Gunnar came close to victory, but was denied his first WPW, but going into the Brawl itself, Gunnar managed to eliminate David Nicolls in an unorthodox fashion on his way to making it to the final three men. During the build up towards Redemption 08, Gunnar turned his attention back to Mike Adams, the man who ended his unbeaten streak prior to the Brawl. After an announcement that he would be participating in the Sell Your Soul match, Gunnar seemed to try and agitate Mike even more during the match, managing to barely outlast him, but Gunnar was not done with Mike, choosing instead to go after Jess, Mike’s wife leading into Payback. Despite this, Mike made the return at the event leading to a sickening Brawl between the two men. On July 13th, Gunnar apparently no showed a Live! Match against Blade LaVigne, despite this a replacement was found and as such defeated in the Florida contendership tournament. Following up on that, Gunnar then blamed his loss on the women of WPW, taking it upon himself to terrify the women to the extent that they needed time off from the company, including the daughter of WPW owner Carlos Gonzalez, Alicia. Despite that, Gunnar went on to capture the number one contendership and then the Florida title, defeating Chris Cage. During this time, the ‘Ladies Man’ Mykal Adams took exception to Gunnar’s antics and challenged for the title at Re-Activation. Gunnar successfully defended the title, shelving Mykal after a brutal attack. During this time, Gunnar also gained the attention of Carlos, namely for his attack on his daughter and the way he had recently been acting towards his challengers. Gunnar continued to taunt and test Carlos, even claiming his daughter was not as innocent as she seemed. With complete disregard to any future he might have had he was eventually double booked to face a returning One, and also defending his title in a triple threat match against Sal Karver and Trent James. Despite promising a surprise, nothing came and Gunnar was defeated twice that night by One and then Sal Karver ending his Florida reign, but Gunnar’s powerful friend managed to secure his re-match the following show, which happened to be the Christmas show. In an attempt to keep Gunnar from it, it was revealed that his contract was no longer owned by Carlos, preventing him from taking Gunnar’s title shot, instead Carlos stacked the deck against Gunnar placing him into the 5 floors of hell match first. Gunnar managed to make it to the top floor and looked as if he would lose out to Trent James, but Gunnar’s plans came to fruition as one of the props came to life knocking Trent out with a metal candy cane. As Gunnar re captured the Florida title, it was revealed that his aid was none other than Alicia Gonzalez to the shock of the audience and Carlos Gonzalez. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''Raven Coloured Streak'' (Cradle Pile Driver) :*''Gun Slinger'' (Running Yakuza Kick) :*''Brian's Best'' (Top Rope Moonsault) :*''Gundanium'' (720 DDT) *'Manager' :*Inflatable Coach Championships and accomplishments *'WPW' :*Florida State Title (x2) Category: Wrestlers